


I Dare You

by RandomFanfictions



Series: Voltron but Gayer [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, THE CASTLE OF LIONS SURVIVES BC I SAID SO, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, author is severely sleep deprived, klance, pidge wants to shove them in a closet and let them work it out tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFanfictions/pseuds/RandomFanfictions
Summary: Spoilers for Season 6The team is back together again and Shiro decides that they should all have another team bonding exercise thing. Team Punk convinces him on a sleepover and now they’re all in the lounge, drinking milkshakes and playing Truth or Dare.





	I Dare You

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN UP Y’ALL. I’VE BEEN REWATCHING ALL OF VOLTRON IMMEDIATELY AFTER WATCHING IT THE FIRST TIME WITH MY BROTHER AND I’M JUST GETTING KLANCE FEELS. ALSO: ITS MIDNIGHT WHEN I’M STARTING THIS AND MY HANDS HURT FROM TRYING TO LEARN THE UKULELE SO LETS SEE HOW THIS TURNS OUT.

Everyone was excited to be going back home, who wouldn’t be after spending who knows how many decaphoebs out in space.

The only problem was that after fixing up those rifts in space (thanks Lotor), the Castle’s teledauv was fried. It was hard enough to gather the plates to fix the cracked ones, but to replace all of them and change some of the machinery that got destroyed? It would be one long trip home. 

Luckily, with Keith back and the real Shiro hanging around, they at least had themselves. It was a little rocky to get things back to how used to be, everyone has grown so much drastically and the two of them had felt slightly out of touch. That’s when Shiro decided it was time for some more team bonding. 

He made the announcement first thing in the morning so everyone had time to think of something to do together. Pidge and Hunk immediately saw an opportunity. 

“ _Sleepover!_ ” They shouted in unison.

“No way,” Keith tried shutting down the idea, but it was too late. They were too far gone. 

“Oh my quiznack we could get snacks and talk all night and you could set up movies from your laptop and-” Hunk was rambling on in the background.

Lance looked like he was starting to like the idea as soon as Pidge brought up Smash Bros and Mario Kart, but Shiro had to break it up. 

“We can’t have a sleepover.”

Allura, who had been listening in, trying to understand the concept, inserts herself into the conversation. “What? Why not?”

“We just don’t have any room. How are we going to all sleep in one room when there’s six of us. Seven including Coran.”

“We can bring pillows and blankets to the lounge,” Pidge thinks up.

“Yeah! And maybe we could build a pillow fort too!” Hunk adds.

At this point, it looked like everyone had started to come around to the idea. Keith even nodded along. 

“Alright, sleepover in the lounge. When do we start it?”

“Ooh! We could all start getting our things ready now, get snacks and games and junk, then we’ll all meet up around dinner and have a snack fest,” Lance bounces on his toes excitedly. 

“Sounds like a plan” 

“Yes! Team Punk wins again!”

Everyone had all split off to their own rooms as soon as breakfast was over. Lance was trying to carefully unplug the video game console from the twenty other adaptors and was moving them to the lounge. 

Since that was really the only thing in his room, he decided to spend the rest of the time thinking of fun games to play. Stuff he used to do when he was hanging around his cousins or friends back on Earth. 

Meanwhile Pidge and Hunk were going through a giant list of movies, trying to find the best ones. 

“No, we can’t watch any of those movies where aliens are evil. We don’t want to accidentally piss off Allura or Coran.” 

“But Pidge ... what about the movie Home?”

“That one is fine, but I wanted to watch something like classic Disney movies, or even some classics in general like Back To The Future!”

“Hm, you think we have time to watch all of them?”

“Maybe”

Shiro was mostly trying to locate the extra pillows that Coran had told him were somewhere around the castle while Coran tried following some recipes by Hunk. Thankfully this time the milk was already put away in the altaen equivalent of a refrigerator so there was no awkwardness between him and Kaltenecker.

Allura was getting excited, talking with the mice all about it. She helped a bit with Coran, but for the most part she was just walking around, checking in with everyone and asking if they needed any help. 

Finally, Keith was in his room, both elated and terrified. Spending two years out in space with his mother has made him realize some things, and it became even more solid and real when he came back.

He may or may not have a total raging crush on a certain paladin that happens to wear blue. 

Well, it’s just a sleepover. Just. Sleeping in the same room. Right next to Lance. As they all stay up and talk. Nothing weird. 

It’s going to be fine. 

 

 

By lunch time, almost everything was ready. All that was really needed to be done was to change into some PJs and hang out. 

So when they finished their meals, that’s exactly what they did. They started watching some movies, ones that really interested the two Altaens, then when the original time they had planned for the event rolled around, they began some games. 

“Here, everyone take a shaking milk” Coran announces while passing around a tray with drinks. 

“They’re just called milkshakes and I really hope you followed my recipe”

“I assure you number 2, I did exactly as you called for”

“Good”

Everyone settled in pretty well and Pidge told everyone they were going to start off playing Truth or Dare. She got a mischievous smile on her face and explained the instructions. 

“Sounds easy enough” Allura smiles kindly, oblivious to the hell the green paladin was ready to dish out to everyone. 

“Shiro, you start. Truth or dare?”

“Um, truth?”

She scoffed in annoyance but recovered quickly “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve done while on the team that none of us know about”

“Wait how is this supposed to help us bond” he looked around for support, but got none. 

“Fine. I tried making something from Hunk’s recipes, messed it up, it fell on the floor and I washed the dish but forgot to clean it off the floor” he confesses to the group 

“So I didn’t step in mysterious barf that one time?” Lance asks in shock

“No” Shiro mumbles sadly 

Keith gives a simpathetic pat on the back “It’s alright, space grandpa”

“Oh yeah, I’ve wanted to ask, why do you guys call me that? You’ve also called me space dad. I don’t understand”

Pidge laughs maliciously “ask it when someone does truth”

They all go around for a little bit, no one picks dare mostly out of fear of Pidge. She’s stored up so much wrath from all the times they joke about her being short, it was obviously revenge. Even still as they all pick truth, no one gives Shiro a straight answer about the space grandpa thing and it’s drivung him insane. It’s almost too fun to stop. 

So they don’t. 

“Fine, I pick dare” Lance huffs, after being the only one to not chicken out. 

“I dare you to have to hold hands with one person here for the rest of the game and it can’t be me, allura or Hunk”

“I get you and Allura, but why not Hunk?” He asks confused

“Yeah, why not me?”

“Because you could literally make out with Hunk and it’s not weird, but if you did that with anyone else it would be”

He looks to Lance “She’s got a point”

“Oh okay, fine” he gets up to sit right next to Keith, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers. 

“Next” he says nonchalantly while the other boy is trying his hardest to not freak out. 

The more the game went on, the weirder but funnier it got. Pidge trades clothes with Allura, and now she was wearing a gown while Shiro was now only allowed to be referred to as Dad for the rest of the night. Coran had his makeup done and Hunk was now married to his left hand. 

“Keith! Truth or Dare” 

“I have to hold hands with Lance, drank the mystery juice in the kitchen, and had to dance ballet, but I’m still picking dare for some stupid reason” 

Well it wasn’t _any_ stupid reason. It was because Pidge is much more perceptive than anyone else and probably knows more than she lets on. She’s Keith’s wingwoman and knows exactly what to do. 

“I dare you to switch outfits with Lance” she flashes another devious smile 

“Wait when you say switch outfits, do you mean ... everything?” Lance asks nervously 

“I might be a little evil but not that evil. Just the Pjs.”

“Oh thank God” he sighs with relief. 

The two walked out of the room and when she was sure they were out of hearing range, she had everyone huddle in. 

“Alright guys, we’ve been bonding as a team, but now we’re gonna bond even more by trying to get Keith and Lance together before the night’s over” 

“They weren’t together already?” Coran looks to everyone in shock. 

“But Keith doesn’t -“ Shiro is confused too

They all deadpan the man. He raises his arms up in surrender.

“In my defense, I was a clone and Keith was gone for like two years”

Hunk laughs “Lance has been pining over him since we were back at the Garrison, whether he knew it or not, I could tell he totally had a crush on him”

“Yes, especially when he brought up Keith’s muscles in that one call and then called him grizzled when he arrived at the castle” the princess recalled

“So you’re telling me that they were not dating before this?” Coran still doesn’t believe it

“I know, they flirt so much you’d think they’re newly weds” 

“Quiznak, we must fix this!”

Pidge hushed everyone when they came back, both blushing and now wearing each others outfits. 

They made eye contact with each other and nodded. _Let’s get this settled tonight_

“Truth or Dare”

“Truth”

“Lance, who do you have a crush on?” Shiro looked to Pidge and smiled. She had taught him well. 

“Really, Dad?”

“This is revenge for being renamed to Dad”

“D-Do I have to tell everyone?” 

“It’s for team bonding”

“But what if I don’t want to bond anymore?”

“Then do it for the vine” Pidge intervenes.

“I - Can I pick dare instead?”

“How about this, little Loverboy Lance. We close our eyes and you kiss whoever it is on the cheek or something, then only they will know and the rest of us won’t.”

“What?! No!” He blushes bright crimson red, falling backwards

“Come on, Lance, it won’t be so bad. No one would care” Keith tries to calm him down, bracing himself fo be let down but also silently thanking Dad and Pidge for everything. 

“Oh okay fine.”

She smirks and gives a wink directed to both of them as they all close their eyes. 

“You can look now” he mutters while looking at the floor, face so red it could be a tomato. 

“Huh, would’ve expected a longer makeout session between you guys than that” Hunk says unimpressed 

“What?! How did you know!?”

“Dude, it’s been Team Punk’s mission to get you two to date since we first formed Voltron. Now that we had the combined powers of Allura, Coran and Dad, we finally did it”

Lance grumbles something under his breath while Keith stared out into space in totally shock. He was the embodiment of a 404 cannot compute error message. 

“So I think it’s time to call it quits on truth or dare. I can finally get out of this dress, but I’m gonna miss calling him dad. Bittersweet I suppose” Pidge muses aloud.

“I’m not going to miss that” Shiro tried to keep a smile from surfacing but the ends of his lips still quirk upwards

“I’ll probably still do it anyway. You totally have that dad feel and just an overall aura of a dad”

“I’ll try to take that as a compliment, but I’m too young to even be the dads of any of you. I’m only in my 20’s and you’re all like 16/17”

Pidge sighs “Yeah, looks like no matter what, you could never be our biological Space Dad”

They all snicker at that. 

 

 

Around three in the morning, everyone has fallen asleep. Well everyone except Keith and Lance. Mulan was playing on the Projector, but neither of them were really paying attention. 

“Hey, Keith” he whispers 

“Yeah?”

“Did things just change between us?”

“If you want it to”

He pauses for a moment 

“Can I scoot closer next to you on the floor?”

“Yeah”

Next thing they knew it, their hands which were held each other only an hour ago, found themselves tangled together again. Pink flush crept up on their faces and Keith moved closer. Close enough that he could feel rest his head on the other boy’s shoulder. 

Soon, they fell asleep, curled up not eachother. Lancr’s arm holding onto Keith’s body protectively while he was leaning into it. 

It was so cute that no one bothered waking them up. Pidge May or may not have taken a photo, but they’ll be thanking her when it’s their wedding and they use it for a scrapbook. 

Lance was the first one to wake up, but hearing the soft snoring, he decided there was no place he’d rather be than in that moment and tried to make it last as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am. My eyes won’t focus and I’m pretty sure I was rly repetitive with names bc is so bad st writing dialogues with more than three people. Anyway, pls forgive my grammar errors or spelling or whatever bc I’m tired and high in Klance fluff. anyway I’ve got a [tumblr](https://marvelherosaredorks.tumblr.com) and an [instagram](https://instagram.com/genericresponse?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=161029qhh46cc) if u wanna yell at me


End file.
